Krayt (Chalkaverse-1)
Krayt is a male Arbiter known both for being a warrior and for working in a mental health facility. Biography Early Life Like all other Arbiters, Krayt began his life soon after the Great Spirit Robot departed from Spherus Magna, created by Mata Nui to serve as both guardian and healer. Krayt initially traveled around the Matoran Universe to lend his abilities to those who needed them, finding camaraderie among many beings he met for his friendly demeanor, refined speech, and ability to drink. Military Career For unknown reasons Krayt eventually found himself leading a small battle squad in an army, and in particular was known to have participated in the Battle of Fort Grado. Krayt led his squad in the assault against this virus research and development facility, helping to beat back the defenders and set the fort alight. Krayt lost five of his eight squad members in the battle, a fact which affected him and led to his search for vengeance in his next military engagement. Krayt left the army soon after, deciding to join a remote Arbiter-run mental health facility where he could work to heal those who had suffered loss like he had. Health Facility Krayt worked in the health facility for a number of years, enjoying the more quiet life and the people he met. Krayt quickly found himself promoted after a few short years, working in a more direct position rather than as an assistant. Krayt developed a bond with fellow Arbiter Drysdalynn through this position, taking her on as his own assistant and helping to train her. After years of being on a dwindling team, with some teammates leaving or dying, a teammate becoming captured by the Dark Hunters, and another teammate leaving the team entirely, Toa Calder found herself at the Arbiter health facility and was quickly taken on by Krayt. Krayt found Calder to be a kindred spirit, as they had both dealt with the deaths of close teammates and both found action to be the best medicine for them. Krayt and Drysdalynn quickly worked to create an anonymous contract with the Dark Hunters, requesting that one be sent to a small archipelago close to the facility, hoping that the proximity would rule it out as being the origin of the request. Upon setting up the meeting, Krayt continued to work with Calder until the day the meeting was set to take place. Calder was ferried by Krayt and Drysdalynn to the archipelago, letting her climb up on the tallest stone islet to meet with the Grenok Dark Hunter “Conjurer.” A short bout ensued in which Calder effortlessly defeated and killed the Dark Hunter. With Calder achieving a taste of vengeance and Drysdalynn retrieving the remains of the Dark Hunter, the trio returned to the facility with thoughts of continuing Calder’s dangerous therapy. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Krayt is known among many of those he meets as being a very friendly and well-spoken individual. He makes known his care for those he meets and does his best to give his assistance when others voice their concerns and problems. Krayt additional finds friends among the more brutish type as he has no problems with downing drinks despite his speech making him seem too refined for such acts. However, beneath his kind exterior Krayt is a vengeful being. Those who hurt his friends quickly feel his wrath in the most devestating of ways. Though Krayt recognizes that this is not the most healthy and productive way to deal with his troubles, he finds it to be the most effective way for him. Despite his own vengeful nature, Krayt is good at helping others, as evidenced by his time as a mental health professional at an Arbiter health facility. Krayt is good at assisting others in finding what method of healing helps them most and subsequently helping them through such healing. Abilities •Electric Blasts: Krayt possesses the ability to create electric bursts from his hands. •Tactile Telepathy: Krayt has the ability to use minor telepathy through physical contact, allowing him to influence minds to help heal them or to damage them. •Mental Shielding: Krayt’s mind is mentally shielded, making him largely immune to telepathic influences. •Combat Training: Krayt is a skilled combatant, having honed his skill in numerous battles. •Leadership: Krayt is excellent at leading small groups, a skill he gained from leading his own squad in a number of battles. Equipment •Kanohi :•Kanohi Izma: Krayt bears a Great Kanohi Izma, the mask of Charisma. Krayt can use this mask to subtly influence others to agree with things he says. Appearances In chronological order: *''Spotlight: Calder'' (First appearance) Etymology Krayt’s name comes from the Krayt Dragon from Star Wars. However, nothing further of Krayt’s character is similar to or inspired by the krayt dragon.